


Lurien's Possession

by kommandantmilkshake



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kommandantmilkshake/pseuds/kommandantmilkshake
Summary: A strange spirit, maybe a higher being, enters Hallownest in its prime.  Said spirit then decides to possess the bug with the highest  authority.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet, The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Possession

Lurien stood at the peak of his spire, reading the documents for the day. "Soul Sanctum, good Wyrm why do they keep doing this... Another person infected... So many problems..." Lurien sighed and got to work, checking all the documents. "Master, perhaps some tea would calm you?" Lurien looked to his butler. "No, thank you for the offer, but I think I can handle this."

The spirit flew along, being hard to spot, but anything nearby could feel the wind as it flew past them. It had overheard some conversations about this... "Hallownest" and it wanted to investigate. and what better way than to possess the bug with the highest authority? It made its way down to the City Of Tears.

It flew along, looking for someone to possess, until it came to the Watcher's Spire. It peeked through the window, seeing a cloaked bug. This must be the leader of this City! It flew in, before entering the eyehole of the cloaked bug's mask. Lurien could only thrash and try to scream momentarily before his body got possessed. "Ah, a blank slate. Always so easy to possess and overwrite." "Lurien" got up, and flexed his fingers.

He turned to the paperwork, looking for any evidence of the bug's name. Lurien. He walked to the paintings, trying to figure out how to put up a convincing facade, when suddenly a small bug appeared. This bug had a red cloak or something like it. He walked over to Lurien, before speaking "Master, are you not doing your paperwork?" The possessed Lurien turned to the table. "Ah yes I was just about to continue, I just needed a short break. Thanks." 

The butler walked away, before thinking. Such a strange way of speaking, maybe Lurien was finally being more casual?

Later

The possessed Lurien made his way down to the Watcher Knights. The Watcher Knights, upon hearing the arrival of the Watcher, simply stood there, guarding the Watcher. The Watcher simply made his way down the Spire. The Watcher Knights immediately began discussing between each other. "Master Lurien didn't even do an inspection... what is going on today?"

Lurien made his way out of his Spire, before walking along the City. He tried to look as normal as possible while doing this. After having a quick exploration of the surrounding area, he made his way back into the Spire and went up.


	2. Dreamer Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pale King asks a meeting from the 3 Dreamers. Lurien plots something after realizing the doomed fate of his body.

The butler called his name, saying it was something important. The possessed Lurien sighed and made his way to his butler. Christ almighty, this was unfortunately what he had to put up with in order to maintain his disguise and actually leave his mark on politics. Lurien made his way to his butler, trying not to look tired or irritated. "Master L-lurien, the King calls you. It's about the seals." Lurien looked up. Seals? Oh, right. The seals for this supposed Infection. "Alright, I'll go." Lurien made his way to the elevator, going down. He didn't even call his Watcher Knights. He instead took a nail with him, that was what this kingdom's swords were called right? 

He slung the nail on his back, before departing to the White Palace.

Granted, it was a bad enough idea going without his protection that he was apparently usually seen with, but it was a worse idea to bring a nail with him. Apparently, the body he possessed NEVER LEARNED HOW TO USE A NAIL. He tried to act cool about it though, and simply walked along with the two... people he was assigned with for the seals. A jellyfish named Monomon who was apparently a teacher, and a giant spider named Herrah who was supposedly the queen of another kingdom called Deepnest.

"Watcher, you are acting stranger than usual. When did you learn how to use a nail?" Herrah inquired. Lurien, of course, didn't answer. "..manlet." He heard her murmur. Lurien simply put his hand to his mask, breathing in. "Christ almighty you're such a prick..." He murmured.

"What was that?" Herrah turned to Lurien. "What was what? I didn't hear anything." Lurien played dumb.

Both dreamers were getting suspicious. Lurien never dared to talk back, he never learned how to use a nail, and he never praised another higher being except for the Pale King. So who was this "Christ" he was talking about?

"Lurien, who is Christ?" Monomon floated alongside Lurien while they made their way to the meeting room. "Don't know what you're talking about." Yet another red flag. Lurien never talked so casually, so why would he do that now, while in the very White Palace his idol, the Pale King, resided?

They made their way to the entrance of the meeting room. They opened the door, before going to their seats. Tank, in Monomon's case. Lurien briefly turned to the tank. It was green with bubbles. Acid? Monomon simply got into the tank, before closing the lid on top. Herrah sat down, setting her needle beside her. Lurien did the same. And they waited.

"So Watcher... while your dearest Pale King isn't here, why don't you engage with us in small talk? Perhaps you would be enjoying it, since you spoke so casually and insulted me while you were at it." Lurien simply exhaled and looked at Herrah. "Look, I don't know what you're talking about, so while yes I MIGHT engage in small talk, I never insulted you in that hallway. I didn't hear a thing. You are trying to piss me off and unfortunately, it's working. So why don't you shut the fuck up, and just wait quietly for the King?" Herrah and Monomon both stared at Lurien. He never talked like that before. He never spoke so casually or freely. 

"Tell me, Lurien, what are you?" Monomon inquired, in an attempt to ease the tension in the air. "I am what I am, and I am a Watcher. I will not elaborate on that." Monomon seemed to think before asking again "What do you eat?" 

"I am an omnivore, which means I can eat both plants and meat. Though I prefer meat." Herrah was now reaching for her needle, trying to not alert Lurien. 

The door opened, and the Pale King entered. All the dreamers were bathed in his white, pale light. Lurien simply sat there, staring. 

"I take it you are all prepared on what we are going to discuss today?" The Pale King spoke in a cold, professional tone. "Yes, Your Majesty." Lurien answered. "Good."

"Now as you all know, the seals need 3 physically and mentally strong beings to sustain it. A Weaver, known for their spells, cunning, craftsmanship and seals, a Teacher, known for her patience and wit, and a Watcher, or anyone loyal enough and mentally strong enough to hold against Her undying rage." 

The 3 dreamers were in the room, listening to Their Majesty brief them on what they are supposed to do. "It is an everlasting seal, and it will only break when She is gone. I take it you know the She that I am referring to?" Monomon answered "The Radiance?" The Pale King stood there. "Yes, The Radiance. And in order to contain her, I have created a Hollow Vessel, a perfectly Hollow, Pure Vessel to contain her. Not only is void her very anti-thesis, she also can't infect a being with no mind to fill with her nasty ideas, and she can't infect a being with no will to break under her wrath."

Lurien was listening intently now. He was getting all this information from just 1 meeting! This will help him very much. "And, in order to hold the seals up, you shall be asleep for as long as the Radiance exists." WHAT!?

Lurien silently began panicking. What did he just get himself into? Maybe he should return the body to the actual Lurien... Or maybe he should stay and try to find another way to combat this so called Infection. As long as he doesn't get imprisoned. "I see." Herrah spoke. "Then I shall make the time I have with Hornet worthwhile." Hang on, Hornet? Did this Queen have a kid? And with who? What kind of bug is her kid?

"This meeting is concluded. You may all leave now." Lurien got up, followed by Herrah. Monomon opened the hatch on her tank, before closing it and floating off to fetch her assistant. Lurien grabbed his nail and slung it over his shoulder. Herrah did the same. Lurien exited the White Palace first, before stopping at a peculiar bug. It was a tall bug, that looked like their head was made out of their horns only. They also had pitch black eyes and a pitch black body that reflected no light. Strange. Lurien couldn't help but notice the similarities between the King and this strange bug. Were they perhaps a prince? 

Lurien didn't realize he was actively inspecting them until Herrah coughed. He turned to look at Herrah. "Well, I see you are inspecting the King's vessel? It is a very strange bug, though I suspect something else is going on." Lurien sighed and went with Herrah. 

"I never knew you had a nail. Or the ability to fight with one. Though the way you handle your nail is... strange." Lurien cleaved an Aspid Hunter into two with his nail, before slinging it again. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Lurien made his way to the City of Tears. "This is where we part ways. I'll see you again soon, I suppose. Au revoir, Herrah." 

"Yes yes, goodby- wait what was that?" Herrah turned, but Lurien was already gone.

Lurien made his way to Fog Canyon, hearing that this was where the Teacher resided. Maybe he can get some more information on this... Infection.

Lurien stood in awe at the huge doors of the Archive before walking inside. There were more jellyfish floating around. And they could electrocute. Fantastic.

A pillbug approached Lurien as he walked into the Archives "Ah, the Watcher comes to the Archives? What is it that you need, Watcher Lurien?" Lurien turned to the pillbug "First off, what's your name? Second of all, do you have any books regarding the Infection, where it came from, what was here before the Pale King?"

"My name is Quirrel, and yes, we have acid capsules about them." Lurien visibly deflated "However, some information may not be accurate due to strange unconfirmed sources, so best of luck!" The pillbug- no, Quirrel, walked away from Lurien, before Lurien began exploring the Archives.

"Now how the fuck do I read this..." Lurien began fidgeting with an acid capsule.

Monomon floated to Lurien, now that he was right in her Archives.


	3. Archives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monomon inquires Lurien. Lurien accidentally lets his tongue slip and tell some information that Monomon would put to very good use.

"So, Watcher." Lurien stopped fiddling with the capsule and turned to Monomon. "Why don't you tell me what you are, and more? If you do, I will help you open and read that capsule you struggle with." Lurien simply chuckled "A very bad trade, you think me foolish enough to tell you my secrets only for you to repay me by telling me something a CHILD would most likely know?" 

Monomon wrapped a tentacle around Lurien "A child would most likely know? So you confirm that you don't know how to open this?" Lurien unwrapped the tentacle and threw it at Monomon "Don't touch me. And yes, fine, I don't know how to open it."

"Then let's start talking." Lurien sighed and began thinking up what lies to use "Alright, lead the way." Monomon floated to a chamber in the Archives, with Lurien following her. 

Lurien sat down, while Monomon got into her tank. "So, what's the first question?" "What are you?" Lurien sighed. Of course it had to be this question "For fucks sake why does everyone ask me that..." He murmured. "I am... honestly, I don't quite know myself. I never take this cloak and mask off. But without it I suppose I am a black wispy creature? Next question please."

"What Higher Beings does your place of origin worship or have?" "Well first off, we have Jesus Christ. He is praised just like the Pale King, and apparently he has done many miracles in the past. In the end, his physical body died to repent for our sins, and now we wait for the Rapture, or Armageddon. The fight between good and evil, between God's legions of angels and Lucifer's horde of demons. Lucifer is an angel that betrayed God, and got banished to Hell for it. God is genderless in the books. The book I am talking about is called The Bible, and it is divided into two parts. The Old Testament, before Jesus Christ was born, and The New Testament, when Jesus was born. Jesus is the son of god, and is known as a He. However, Jesus is humble, and never calls his Father for help, even when he was being nailed to a cross and left to die an agonizing death. When he died, it was said that there was an earthquake, and some building I forgot the name of got destroyed. Or something. Anyways, Jesus was left in a cave as a tomb with a boulder closing off the entrance, guarded by two soldiers sent by the skeptics to make sure none of his followers brought the body out to preach. Then apparently angels came from the Heavens and scared the soldiers and made them faint, then Jesus went out and that's all I'm willing to say. Then Jesus went to heaven after preaching to his Prophets." 

Monomon was astonished. All this and only from 1 Higher Being! "Please, tell me more." "Well we have Buddha and"

Timeskip because I don't want to have to summarize all the gods of Earth and risk offending someone

"Now, what is the dominant species where you come from?" "Well, Earth is a planet, how do we know? We went to outer space. Yes, I'm not joking. So many technological advancements and I took them all for granted until I came here. The dominant species is called a human, or a Homo Sapien Modernman. Latin names. I would give you a book, but I unfortunately didn't bring one. Sorry."

Monomon was now sure he was telling more than he should. "When did you learn to use a nail?" Lurien gulped "Uhh... hey, how about I tell you about the languages of every nation instead?"

Timeskip again

"Alright, now can you PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME HOW TO OPEN THIS FUCKING CAPSULE? IM SO TIRED OF TELLING YOU EVERYTHING THAT I BARELY REMEMBER, CHRISTS SAKES"

"Of course, calm down Watcher. It goes a little like this." Monomon twisted the cap, letting the liquid come out. "You do realize I'll get a chemical burn if I try to touch that, right?" "You never told me." Lurien let out an exasperated sigh "Alright, how do I read this?" "Well, I can teach you..."

Later because I S2G I can't do anything that isn't related to Combat RP

"Alright, thanks Monomon. Bye." Lurien walked off, going to Greenpath.

Monomon now knew that Lurien wasn't from Hallownest, and that he came from a place with many countries and languages. Such a rich culture! Although... he never cursed like that before, and he also held the Pale King above all. So why was he suddenly saying another god's name?

Lurien slashed at an infected bug, sending them down, before slamming his nail into the abdomen of a vengefly. Lurien made his way to the resting mounds, and by the time he arrived, his nail was soaked in infection and blood, along with his cloak and mask. Lurien wiped his mask before entering the hut in which a moth apparently resided. He entered the hut, before looking at the purple fluffy thing in the corner. A moth. "Ahh, the Watcher, future Dreamer, has come to my home. But for what reason? And with evidence of a brutal path... how unlike you." Lurien cleared his throat before speaking "I came here because, apparently, you have this strange blade that pierces the mind of bugs, can enter dreams, and allows people to interact with the dead. I believe I can utilize it to defeat the source of this Infection that plagues the kingdom. May you be of assistance?"

Lurien knelt before the moth, before looking up. "Ahhh, the dream nail needs a wielder, a proper wielder... however... your strong will... perhaps it will do. Take it." The moth reached over and held out the dream nail to Lurien, who took it. "Thank you, Madam. Is there any payment?" "I require no geo, however you will need to master spells if you are even to come close to defeating the Radiance. I can tell you more about her, and how this dream nail works."


	4. Spirits' Glade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurien sets out to solve the Infection his way. He meets a warrior who is willing to help. Meanwhile, the City of Tears is going apeshit over the absence of Lurien.

Lurien listened intently as the Seer spoke about her tribe, their origins, and the Radiance, along with why she caused the Infection. "Now, you need to gather a hefty amount of Essence in order to awaken the Dream Nail. Only then may you be able to pierce the mind of everything you can get your claws on. There are ghosts outside, you can dream nail those." Lurien bowed and thanked the Seer before departing.

He walked along, approaching the Spirits' Glade. He saw a strange red bug, wielding two nails. He walked over "Hey, are you lost?" The bug turned around, nails at the ready, before lowering them. "The Watcher... what are you doing here?"

Lurien put his hand on his nail "I came here to seek essence, to awaken the dream nail. I intend to fight the source of the infection myself." The warrior visibly perked up at this. "Ah, then we are of similar goals. I may be of assistance. My name is Xero." Lurien held out his hand. "Lurien. Though you probably already knew that." 

Lurien and Xero walked to the Spirits' Glade. "So many ghosts... you probably can't see them, so in case one attacks, I'll tell you where to strike." "Thank you, Watcher."

Revek saw the two bugs approaching. He floated over to Lurien. "Halt! I will allow you to explore this place, but be warned, Watcher. My blade is still sharp, and I will not hesitate to cut you down if you even think about harming any ghosts." Lurien stared at Revek. "Sorry, but I have to do this to kill the Radiance. Yes, I'll probably die, but better die trying than die as a sacrifice." Lurien charged up the dream nail, before striking Revek with it. Revek disappeared, however there was no essence.

"Strong ghost. Xero, I'll tell you where to parry, since you can't see them." Xero nodded. Lurien walked along, dream nailing every ghost nearby, all while being hounded by a very angry and very green ghost.

"Xero, to my right!" Xero parried Revek, making him disappear again. "Got them all! Let's get the hell out of here!" Lurien sprinted to the exit, before Revek appeared and nearly impaled him with the nail. "Enough. You have killed them all! I will make you pay!"

Lurien sighed, holding his nail. "Pain's an old friend." Lurien charged at Revek, before dream nailing him and steppig back. He scanned the area for where Revek would appear next. Xero was unable to interfere, so he simply stood back and watched Lurien slash at the air.

Revek appeared behind Lurien, preparing to lodge the nail into his mask. Lurien turned around and slashed at Revek with the dream nail, causing Revek to disappear again. "Just give up. You're in the way of the greater good. I don't want to do this."

Lurien warily looked around, dream nail at the ready. Revek appeared in front of Lurien, preparing to strike again. Lurien parried, only for Revek to move to the side and slash at Lurien's left, causing a deep gash. "Fuck!" Lurien gripped his side, before dropping his nail. Revek appeared at Lurien's side, only to be dream nailed in the nick of time.

Revek disappeared, the dream nail absorbing his essence. He was gone. For good. "Xero, help me." Xero moved over to Lurien, helping him up. "I need to get this wound fixed." Xero helped Lurien exit the Glade. "I see, ghosts are real. You just got a cut out of thin air." Lurien grabbed his nail, before slinging it over his back.

Lurien made his way to Seer, before sitting down. "Seer, do you have any bandages? Also, can you please inspect the dream nail?" Lurien gripped his left, cursing under his breath. Xero stood near. "Xero, you can sit down." Xero sat down, thanking Lurien.

"No, I... wait, maybe I do... ahhh... yes." Seer held the bandages out, Lurien grabbing them and wrapping them around his side. "And you need more essence. I hope it wasn't too much trouble at the Spirits' Glade?" Lurien looked at Seer "A ghost tried murdering me, but only managed to nick my side. Still hurts." Lurien finished bandaging his left side, before getting up. "Thanks, Seer. Xero, let's go." Xero got up, before walking with Lurien.

Meanwhile, at the City Of Tears

"THE WATCHER! HE'S MISSING! HE HASN'T BEEN BACK FOR I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG!" The butler was panicking, while the Watcher Knights silently panicked. "We need to find him, and quickly. The Vessel will be sealed soon." The Watcher Knights went down the Spire, while the butler stayed behind, along with 1 Watcher Knight.

The Watcher Knights made their way to the forgotten crossroads, searching for Lurien.

The Pale King was informed that one of his dreamers went missing. He sent Dryya and Hegemol to search for Lurien along with the Watcher Knights.


	5. Snail shamans and spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurien and Xero meet snail shamans. Lurien learns a spell. Xero learns how to make his nails even more deadly.

Lurien walked along, before seeing a strange snail-like creature. The snail was in wrappings, like a mummy. "Ohohoho! I see you both can focus soul! And one of you is the esteemed Watcher! Would you both like to learn some spells?"

Lurien looked at Xero, before looking at the snail shaman. "Sure." The snail chuckled before beckoning them to follow him. They both followed him.

The snail turned to the two of them, studying them both. "I believe I can concoct two specialized spells for the two of you." The snail pointed at Xero. "You. I will teach you" He walked to Xero, grabbing one of his nails "how to create a few more of these, ones made out of SOUL, ones that you can direct to be thrown at whatever you wish for it to be thrown at."

The snail began doing some strange dance, along with a few incantations, before a white nail appeared in front of him. Xero approached it, before it disappeared when he touched it. "Summon a nail." Xero focused... and a white SOUL nail appeared beside him.

It was floating, not touching the ground. "Now direct it to that rock over there." Xero directed it to the rock. The nail flew at the rock, damaging the rock, but not the nail. "Very good! Now you, Watcher." He walked over to Lurien. 

"I will give you a spell that allows you to reflect damage, however the longer it is active, the more SOUL you burn through. Be very careful while using it." The snail did another dance and incantation, and a white arrow that seemed to turn around and go the other way appeared.

Lurien approached it, and it disappeared. "Now, focus." The snail grabbed a staff." Lurien fought the urge to dodge, and focused.

The snail swung the staff into Lurien's side, before dropping to the ground, clutching his torso. "Ah, that hurts... haha... alrigh.. agh... alright... you can go now..." Lurien stared at the snail, before nodding to Xero.

"Thanks." He walked off with Xero in tow.

"So... you just got a spell that allows you to create SOUL projectiles. Great." Lurien mused. "You get to reflect damage, so you can easily punish anyone foolish enough to attack before they look." Xero retorted.

They both made their way to Greenpath, attacking the infected bugs and feral ones with their new spells. Lurien slashed at a Moss Charger, the smaller bugs inside scattering as their protection got torn to ribbons. Xero cleaved a vengefly into two, before slashing at a squit that tried to attack.

They encountered a bug with a pale mask, and a pitch black body. They had 2 horns on each side, pointing to the sky. Lurien lowered his nail. 

"Hello there."


	6. Greenpath to Queens Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurien and Xero encounter the Greenpath Vessel. With no better options, it decides to tag along with them. Meanwhile, the Watcher Knights and Great Five go to Greenpath, almost reaching Lurien and Xero.

Lurien approached the small bug. "Are you lost? Hey, I won't hurt you." He lowered his nail. The strange bug looked at him, before slinging their nail. They walked over to Lurien. "I don't know what they want." Lurien turned to Xero.

"I think it is another vessel. Perhaps we can bring it along, as its strange anatomy may be able to assist in the battle against the Infection." The vessel, upon hearing this, went over to Lurien's side and stood there. "Well... what do you want to be called?" Lurien looked down at the vessel.

The vessel pointed at a bush. "Green?" The vessel nodded. "Alright Green, let's go." The trio made their way to Fog Canyon, as it had the entrance to the Queen's Gardens.

As they went down to Fog Canyon, Dryya and Hegemol along with 5 of the Watcher Knights. They cut down any bug that tried to attack them, along with infected bugs. Both as a precaution, and as a sort of mercy to the suffering bugs. "Where is Lurien?" One of the Watcher Knights asked.

"We don't know, and we're trying to find him. Keep going." Dryya cut another infected husk down.

Meanwhile

Lurien held the vessel back as they tried to slash at the jellyfish "IF YOU ATTACK IT, THE CORE WILL AIM FOR US AND EXPLODE! DON'T!" The vessel finally seemed to get the hint and stopped attacking. 

The trio turned and made their way to the Queen's Gardens. Lurien began searching for ghosts to dream nail, while Xero and the Vessel both fought off any attackers.

They ventured in far enough to find a statue of a bug. The bug in question appeared in front of them, as a ghost. "Oh my! Shall we play?" Lurien unslung his nail as he nodded.

Timeskip

After defeating the ghost, Marmu, the trio began making their way to Dirtmouth. "There's a town above the surface, you two stay up there. When I give the signal, go down and go to the temple, and help me fight the Radiance."

The trio then spotted two of the Great Five, along with 5 of the Watcher's Knights. "Both of you, go. I'll handle this."

Lurien walked along, whistling as he approached the Knights. "Watcher Lurien! Where have you been? What happened?"

Lurien simply wiped infection off of his mask. "Nothing too bad, I just went out on... some business. Yes, business. Ignore the fact that I am intentionally keeping it vague." 

Dryya looked at the Watcher Knights. "Alright, let's go. The King needs you, just in time for the Pure Vessel's sealing." Lurien walked along with them. 

"Master, when have you learned how to swing a nail?" One of the Watcher Knights inquired. "None of your concern, do not worry. It is simply for my protection..."

The duo made their way to the well and ascended. There, they both found a house and waited.

After arriving at the City Of Tears, Lurien asked a bug to send a message to 2 bugs on the surface town of Dirtmouth. The message said "It's time." The bug will be paid handsomely. The message is to be delivered on the same day of the sealing, at almost the exact same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being too quick, I wanted to get this over with


	7. Sealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lurien and co. fight the Radiance after she gets trapped in the Hollow Knight.

Lurien walked along, nail on his back, to the entrance to the temple. "This, my dreamers, is where the Vessel will be sealed. I expect that you are all ready."

Lurien let out a sigh. "Of course, your majesty." 

Herrah and Monomon both looked at Lurien. He was acting very, very strange. Apparently he was covered in blood yesterday after being found when he disappeared.

The Pale King led the vessel into the interior. He then came out without the vessel. "She is going to be sealed inside. I thank you all for putting the Kingdom above your lives."

"No, I thank you, your Majesty. You have led the Radiance right where I needed her to be." A red plated-bug appeared along with another vessel, running into the temple. Herrah grabbed her needle, however they were already out of range. Lurien shoved the Pale King and ran inside, holding his nail "Let's do this!"

Lurien stared at the chained Vessel.

"We're probably gonna die, but no cost too great right?" Lurien jabbed. Lurien and co. began cutting the chains, before the Vessel dropped down on the ground.

"Come on." Lurien beckoned. The Radiance began puppeteering the Vessel, attacking Green first. Green nail-pogoed on the Vessel, before a SOUL nail hit the Hollow Knight in the side. Lurien ran over, and slammed his nail into the Hollow Knight's torso. The Vessel slashed at Lurien, only for the damage to appear on the Vessel instead. It staggered, as Lurien slashed at the Vessel while Xero did the same. The Greenpath vessel slashed at the Hollow Knight as well.

The vessel broke out of the stagger, and began launching infection at the three of them. Lurien dodged each hit, while Xero slashed at the infected balloons. The Greenpath Vessel simply ducked under it. The 2 Dreamers, along with the Pale King, watched in awe as the 3 of them challenged the Hollow Knight head on. The Greenpath Vessel threw themselves at the Hollow Knight, slashing at their eye. The Knight staggered, and Xero held it down. Lurien pulled out the dream nail, and put Xero and Green's hands on it. They then dream nailed the Hollow Knight.

It was bright. Orange everywhere. Lurien got up, and held his nail. Xero summoned multiple SOUL nails in preperation, while Green simply held out their nail. The bright orb in the background grew wings, before an unearthly roar shook the very realm. The Radiance appeared in all her wrathful glory. The fight had begun

The Pale King facepalmed. A dream nail. Why didn't he try that? 

The trio were now getting seriously wounded. With each hit, each SOUL spent, they were weakening. Only the vessel seemed relatively unharmed as it defiantly slashed at the Radiance.

"I WILL NOT BE FORGOTTEN! DAWN WILL BREAK!" 

Lurien looked at Xero, before grabbing his nail. "BREAK THIS!" Lurien jumped at the Radiance, before furiously slashing and running around on the moth. She couldn't risk damaging herself with her own powerful projectiles, so she summoned nails and began directing them herself, while trying to shake the Watcher off. This gave the other two some breathing room.

Xero began focusing and summoning multiple SOUL nails, all aimed at the Radiance's eyes.

The Radiance finally shook the Watcher off. Only she immediately got peppered with SOUL nails afterwards.

The Radiance staggered, on the platform. The trio got to work, slashing at her as much as they could. The Radiance teleported away, and went higher and higher and higher and higher. Platforms appeared.

The trio began climbing, all while dodging a pure beam of light aimed at them.

Finally, they reached the Radiance and slashed at her. The shade of the vessel appeared, and opened a weak spot on her eyes. They both slashed at the weak spot. With a dying roar, the Radiance died, and the Infection died with her.

Lurien, Xero and the Vessel all woke up, looking around. "You three. What were you thinking."

The Pale King stood there, with Monomon and Herrah beside him. "We killed the Radiance." Lurien spoke.

"Give me that vessel." Lurien stared at the Pale King. "No. I'm not giving this vessel to you, your Majesty. They will be staying with us." Lurien hid the vessel behind his arm.

Monomon was busy fawning over the dream nail, while Herrah stood there, judging. "I see... thank you, Watcher, for destroying the source of the Infection. Hallownest is free at last." The Pure Vessel trudged out, hand on their eye where the Greenpath Vessel slashed at it. 

Green walked over to the Hollow Knight, before hugging them.

"Alright, I've possessed this body for long enough. My work is done." A black mist came out of Lurien's eye socket, with white eyes on it. 

Lurien suddenly spasmed, before screeching "MY BODY! MY BODY! I HAVE IT AGAIN!" Lurien threw the nail off his back, while the dreamers were watching.

"Is this why you acted so strange?" Herrah asked the Watcher.

Lurien pointed a finger accusingly at the spirit. "YOU! YOU POSSESSED ME! STOLE MY BODY, THEN FORCED ME TO FIGHT THE RADIANCE AND WYRM KNOWS WHAT! MY LEFT SIDE HURTS!" Lurien screeched.

The spirit simply stared. "Hey, I solved the Infection. You're welcome. Also, enjoy your new spells." It turned to Xero and Green. "And you two, thanks for helping me. I think I'll be spending time in the Spire."

"Wait what-" The spirit flew off, to the City.

Leaving a very confused Lurien, two tired vessels, a teacher, a queen, and a very exasperated Pale King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so bad at writing lmfao


	8. Bonus (non canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cri

Lurien woke up, in the dream realm with his fellow dreamers. "I had the strangest dream. I saved everyone after being possessed, and none of the tragedies ever happened."

Monomon stared at Lurien. "So can the seals break?"

Lurien stared back. "Y-yes, let me just cry myself to sleep first."

Lurien then began flooding the realm with his tears. Herrah let out an exasperated sigh.


End file.
